


Penny Cabllus's Daily Diary

by NEStar



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Penny's reaction to Billy saying Bad Horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penny Cabllus's Daily Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Written before part three was released.

Billy was at the laundry-mat today, like always. But we managed to talk while the wash was going.

Which was kinda bad thing.

Billy knows.

He tried to cover it, but I heard him. "I want to be an achiever... like Bad Horse"

Oh my god! Is that why he wouldn't talk to me until I asked him to sign the petition?

And there I was talking about my date with Capt. Hammer... Billy must think I'm the biggest manipulative bitch on the planet. Why else would Bad Horse's only daughter be dating Capt. Hammer?


End file.
